UMBRELLA
by SilvermoonRoze
Summary: Rain   Umbrella KanaZero  ONESHOT


**A/N: A short fluff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK, only the fluff below. (^ w ^) Nyan**

* * *

><p><span>Title: UMBRELLA<span>

"It's raining again", Zero mumbled to himself. Underneath the willow tree, he stood there watching the droplets skydived from above. He watched the leaves shook when the wind blew passed him and he tugged his blazer closer to preserve as much heat as he could.

He hadn't make it very far from his last mission's area and he was dying to get back to Cross Academy. Seeing how the downpour kept restricting his movement every so often, he was stuck with his duffel bag lying next to the root and a few bars of chocolate wafers in its pocket to keep him occupied. Water wasn't even a problem to get, in fact, too much water was the problem here. He waited and waited for the cloud to break away from the Cumulonimbus while thinking of the only individual he wanted to be with right then.

Zero sat closer to the tree trunk, leaning on it with his eyes shut after getting tired at staring at the sky. He complained in his head- what was the point of listening to himself talking?- at the same time delving into the mystery of the hunter's headquarters. Why couldn't anyone come to pick him up? The hunter association should be wealthy enough to afford at least a jeep. He wouldn't even care if it was a second hand automobile, if that was what was affordable to them. Where could the fund go to? Who would gain the benefit out of taking it? Now that he was thinking too much, he wished for the rain to stop. He was tired and he wanted to lie on a bed, not grasses that pricked his backside and hips like needles. His body was already aching and he didn't need it to become worse.

When the rain finally stopped, it was already midday. Zero slung his duffel bag and tried his best to close up his distance with the academy. His pathway was cleared of any level E so there wasn't a need to be worrying about vampires. He would start worrying again once he was back in the academy. The land was soggy and so was his trousers. At times, his feet would sunk into mud pool and his cloth pieces underneath his knees weren't spared from the brownish wet soil. His uniform would need a serious scrub and that had already caused him to groan tiredly.

What better time to go outdoor? The association seemed to think now was the best time to send him assassinating fallen vampires while everyone else led their lives normally with a roof on top of their head. When the rain started to pour down again, he decided that he wouldn't be at the gate before night if he stopped to shelter from the rain. He let himself be showered by the rain, ignoring the feeling of discomfort clinging to his skin. After a while, he saw the gate and sighed in relief. As he got closer, he saw a figure standing in wait next to it with an orange umbrella. Orange umbrella; his eyes were hurting from seeing its flashy color that many avoided from using. For his own good, he ignored the entity and reached for the bars. There was still a few meters away before he could reach his dormitory to sleep. Mentally estimating the height, he jumped over the gate which wasn't a difficult feat for him considering his career choice. He ignored the umbrella person and kept on walking but suddenly feeling exhausted, he stopped to catch his breath. His body temperature had risen for being in the rain too long and he wanted to collapse then and there. The dripping wetness wasn't making his situation better. He wished that it would go away, the rain that was trickling onto his body.

Like a prayer answered, the rain stopped- not really. Just, he was sheltered from the rain. Zero looked above him and all he saw was orange. It was the orange umbrella and he wondered how it got there above his head.

'Of course, the umbrella person moved it here', he thought.

Zero's hunter's senses were tingling and he didn't have to turn to see the umbrella man to find out his identity since the other didn't feel like hiding his presence from Zero.

"Welcome back, Kiryuu", was all he needed for the corner of his lips to curve up.

"Orange is not my color", Zero replied back. The umbrella man caught his hand and helped him to stand. A peck was given on Zero's cheek and the hunter couldn't hide his embarrassment.

"Would you do the honor of sharing an umbrella with me?" the umbrella man asked. Zero didn't feel like replying because he knew with whom he should be standing next to, be it underneath a damn umbrella. He'd leave the choice to the umbrella man he had fallen for who knew him better than anyone else that Zero wouldn't give an immediate reply but accepting it at the same time in his silence.

"Were you waiting long?"

"Since yesterday. I was hoping I could see you earlier".

"Then, I give you my apology", Zero said and returned his own version of french kiss.

"Next time, I would definitely wait here with a limo instead of an umbrella. You might give in to my advances".

"You wish", Zero snorted. But that was a tempting invitation. Despite that, he thought Kaname waiting at the gate was sweet enough and he didn't need anything more than that to make his day better.

"I'll walk you to your dorm", Kaname offered and they both walked hand in hand heading towards the Sun Dormitory. This was definitely a decent ending for a captivating moment.


End file.
